Secret Desires
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Tsukasa is about to go on a romantic dinner with his tough weed. When she pushes him away, the red flags go up. Could Tsukushi be having second thoughts about his love? Read and find out.


**Secret Desires**

**A Hana Yori Dango Oneshot**

**Tsukushi x Tsukasa**

* * *

"Hurry up Tsukasa or we're going to be late!" Tsukushi cries as she waits for Tsukasa downstairs. She taps her foot with impatience as Tsukasa glances over the mirror one more time. Tsukasa growls in annoyance at Tsukushi's impatience.

"She's always like this, never wanting to be late for anything. That woman drives me crazy." He mutters as he heads downstairs. As he stands at the foot of the stairs, he sees Tsukushi has on a beautiful white dress, making her look like an angel. His cheeks flush and he forgets all about Tsukushi's impatience.

"It's about time baka and what are you staring at?" She snaps at him, pulling him out of his stupor. Tsukasa shakes his head and walks over towards her when she suddenly freezes up. He looks at her curiously before he starts inspecting himself. Is something out of place? Does he look bad? Impossible, he always looks good. Does he smell bad? What is it?

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Tsukushi shakes her head and then heads out the front door. Tsukasa looks at her annoyed and follows right behind her. She always does this. She never says what's on her mind. He has to usually force the truth out of her and he doesn't really want to do that tonight.

"Nothing is wrong." Tsukushi mutters after five minutes in the limo. Tsukasa stares at her before she turns away again and sighs. Tsukasa rubs his head. Tonight is the first evening date and he certainly didn't want to spoil it. It took months of planning and a little help from F4 and Yuki.

"Something is wrong otherwise you wouldn't sulk in the corner so much." Tsukasa points out. Tsukushi looks at him in shock before she completely turns herself away from and scoots to the other side of the limo. Tsukasa stares at her in shock as his anger starts boiling. He can't believe that Tsukushi is ignoring him when he did nothing wrong. He's going to get to the bottom of this or his date will be ruined. He scoots over to Tsukushi and pulls him close to her.

"Tsukasa! What the hell?" Tsukushi cries as she struggles in his grip.

"Tsukushi, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me? Is it something bad? What's bothering you?" Tsukasa stares her down. Tsukushi gulps before she turns away.

"It's nothing Tsukasa. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why aren't you even looking at me?" Tsukasa questions her forcefully. Tsukushi looks back at him sadly and Tsukasa's heart stops. Has his worst nightmare come true? Is Tsukushi having second thoughts about this relationship again? He thought that was all cleared up when he returned from New York. What could have turned her away from him? Was she still in love with Rui?

"No Tsukasa, I'm not in love with Rui so don't give me that face!" She snaps him back to reality. He looks at her and finally notices her blushing. He also notices that her hands are placed on his chest, making circles on his shirt.

"I...I..." She struggles with her words. Tsukasa smirks down at her. His little weed can start up a fight but doesn't have the guts to say that he looks damn good.

"You what, my little weed?" He whispers in her ear. Tsukushi yelps in surprise and Tsukasa brings her even closer to him. He can feel Tsukushi's heartbeat speed up as he anticipates her answer.

"Damn you Tsukasa. I hate when you do that!" She whines to him. Tsukasa realizes that she crawled out of his lap and moved close to the window again. He proceeds to scoot closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders/chest area. He pins her arms to his side and leans into her ear.

"You hate when I do what?" Tsukasa whispers in her ear. He feels her stiffen up for a second. She then manages to wriggle one of her arms out and pinches him in the stomach.

"OUCH! What the hell did I do?" Tsukasa yelps in pain. Tsukushi smiles as she crawls over him and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"I hate when you look so damn sexy in that tux. It...It makes me want to do things with you." She whispers in his ear. Tsukasa turns bright red but remains still as Tsukushi climbs off of him and acts as if nothing happened. She fixes her dress and points her finger at him.

"I'm not repeating any of those words again!" She hisses before turning back to the window. Tsukasa grins in victory as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in close.

"What kind of things do I make you want to do?"

* * *

**_~Yay! I always wanted to do a Hana Yori Dango Oneshot! Oh, sorry for being on hiatus but too much shit has been going down. I promise that I will update my Soul Eater story and post the rest of my oneshots but things have not been going well. Oh well, moving on. Updates should be coming soon again, but be patient please. As always, comments are appreciated!_**

**_magnoliastar08_**


End file.
